


I Never

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, evil!sam challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: Dean will do a lot of things he never does for Sam, but he has to draw a line somewhere.





	I Never

**Author's Note:**

> 1,025 words. Wasn't gonna be finished in time. Then psych class happened. Super-insta!beta by [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/). For [](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/profile)[sevenfists](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/)'s [[evil!Sam challenge](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/107213.html)].

Normally, Dean would have worried about the changes in Sam. He might have worried about demon possession and cursed objects and shape shifters. He would have worried about the shitkicker boots Sam had taken to wearing and the skintight jeans that made everyone around them turn and watch Sam walk by. Except right now, he wasn't so worried about any of that.

Because who knew that Sam was such a good kisser? Dean hadn't—hadn't really even thought of it, not in more than passing. But now? Now it didn't really matter than Sam was acting so strange because Dean couldn't find it in himself to push him away long enough to confront him. And plus, Sam had started to sleep better again and wasn't always brooding in the corner, so there was that, too.

Now, normally Dean wouldn't let anyone shift him against a wall and pin him. He just—he wouldn't. Dean didn't _let_ people do things like that to him. But this time? This time, he thought, maybe he could make an exception.

Not that he had much of a choice, he was beginning to realize. Sam shifted his grip on him, his hands sliding down, one gripping his thigh, the other his hip, and lifting him up enough that the only way he wasn't going to tumble to the ground was Sam's hands on him.

Dean wasn't quite sure why he did it, but right now he wasn't questioning it. Instead, he just did, arching his back to grind against Sam. He let his head fall back against the wall, breaking the kiss and letting out a low moan he couldn't hold back.

He could feel Sam smirk against his neck, followed by sharp little bites that Dean knew for a fact were going to leave marks. "Sa-am," he breathed out, the last part nearly a high pitched whine when Sam bit down harder.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam asked, pausing to suck hard on one of the bite marks. "You want something?"

"I—" Dean didn't really know what he wanted. Well, yeah, he did, but he wasn't so sure he was going to ask for it, no matter what was happening or what kind of position he was in.

"What, no snarky comments?" Sam asked, nudging Dean's shirt aside so that he could bite at the skin where his neck and shoulder met. He shifted his grip just a little, thrusting against Dean, and Dean couldn't hold back another moan.

"Jesus, Sam," Dean bit his lip, his legs falling a little further open to allow Sam closer.

Sam laughed lightly against his neck. "Come on, Dean. You gonna tell me what you want here? What you want to do? What you want _me_ to do?"

Dean groaned, his head falling to the side. Sam's voice was low, and in combination with what he was saying, Dean was about to come apart.

Sam nuzzled at Dean's jaw, biting and sucking and licking his way up to his mouth. "What's wrong? You're always telling me what to do, Dean. Come on, tell me. You want me on my knees, sucking your cock?" Sam asked, biting at Dean's bottom lip. "Or is it that you want to be on _your_ knees, sucking _my_ cock?"

Dean whimpered a little, trying to hold it in but not completely succeeding. Sam smiled, kissing him lightly. "Gotta tell me, Dean. I'll let you have it, but you gotta tell me."

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He never begged. Ever. He opened his mouth to tell Sam that—to explain that even if he'd let Sam pin him down and make him whimper, he wasn't going to beg—but then Sam bit him on his neck, right behind his ear, and he let out a low keening whimper instead. "Please!"

Sam grinned against his neck. "Please what?" he asked, nipping at the spot again.

"Please, Sam," Dean asked, his leg trying to bring Sam closer, his hands gripping tighter. "Please, I—" he bit down on his lip.

Sam shifted again, kissing him, licking into his mouth and making him moan. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against Dean's. "Tell me," he told him, his voice rough but still demanding.

Dean opened his eyes, looking into Sam's. "Sam…" he licked his lips, his throat tight, arousal swimming through him. "Please, God, Sam. I, just—fuck me." He swallowed hard. "Please?"

Sam smiled at him, slowly letting him slide back down onto the floor. He brought one hand up to Dean's face, cupping it as he kissed him. "Not too hard, was it?" he asked, though he didn't sound like he was expecting a response.

Dean leaned into the kiss, having to tilt his head up now that he was back on his feet, though one leg was still partly wrapped around his brother. Sam brought his hands down to Dean's hips, pulling him away from the wall and towards the bed.

He sat on the edge with Dean standing in front of him. "Strip," Sam told him.

Dean looked down at Sam, biting his lip. He was still unsure, because he _never_ let anyone fuck him. But he never let anyone pin him, either, and he never begged. When Sam told him to strip, he stood still for a moment before he did, pulling his shirt up over his head and then starting to work on his jeans.

When he was done, he shifted a bit uncomfortably, as Sam was still dressed and he wasn't. Sam smiled at him, and Dean felt his gut clench. Sam started stripping off his clothes, making Dean feel a little better. Once he was naked, Sam beckoned Dean closer. Dean shifted forward, letting Sam pull him down so that he was straddling his lap.

"Now," Sam told him, leaning down to bite at his neck. "You're going to ride me."

When Dean opened his mouth to tell Sam that maybe he was doing a lot of things he never did, but this was the line he wasn't going to cross, the only thing that came out was a whimper.


End file.
